This invention relates to an air valve, and more particularly to a multiple position air selector valve.
Air selector valves are used on motor vehicles for selectively communicating air pressure with pneumatic devices on the transmission of the vehicle to select gear ranges for the vehicle. One prior art selector valve includes a stationary base mounted on top of the motor vehicle gearshift lever, a rotatable control button and a stationary cap. The control button is selectively rotated between three positions relative to the stationary body and cap, and a detent holds the control button in the desired one of its three positions.
One disadvantage of this prior art selector valve is that a single unidirectional movement of the control button can move the control button from its first position to its third position without stopping at the second position. This overactuation of the selector valve can cause improper sequencing of the gear ratios of the vehicle.
Other prior art rotatably movable selector valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,831 and 3,979,967. Prior art axially movable air selector valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,163 and 3,324,888.